New Kid
by Miyuu.des
Summary: Sam es el chico nuevo del curso. Al principio a Dean le llama la atención; sin embargo, cuando Sam y su amigo, Gabriel, son elegidos para trabajar juntos en un trabajo de historia y Dean ve cómo es que Gabe mira a Sammy, las cosas en su interior cambían. Unrealated Wincest.


-Bueno, muchachos, hemos empezado un nuevo año y con el vienen nuevos compañeros- Dijo la profesora Helen, de biología, frente al pizarrón, haciendo que Dean ruede los ojos; ahora vendría lo típico que a nadie le interesaba nunca: de qué colegio venís, qué deporte haces, te cambiaste por alguna razón… -¿Te quieres presentar, Samuel?-

 _¿Samuel, en serio?_ Ahora Dean compadecía al chico.

-Sam- Susurró el chico nuevo.

-¿Hm?-

-Que preferiría que me llamase Sam, todos lo hacen- Helen asintió.

-¿Quieres contarnos algo sobre ti?- A Dean le cayó un poco mejor el chico cuando descubrió el esfuerzo que hacía para no poner los ojos en blanco.

-No creo- La bióloga aceptó la escueta respuesta y dejó que el chico tomase asiento.

Dean pasó el resto de la clase mirando de vez en cuando a Sam.

Estaba seguro que el adolescente le sacaba un par de centímetros, era de pelo castaño y de apariencia algo indomable, usaba ropa a su medida, ni muy holgada ni muy ajustada; aunque juraba que tenía un cuerpo de infarto… ¿Qué?

Dean Winchester solo observaba la belleza exterior de las personas, ¿algún problema? De todas formas, el pecoso tenía amigos, como el irritante de Gabriel, que eran abiertamente homosexuales o bis; él mismo podría llegar a considerar salir con algún hombre… ¡Vamos, que Doctor Sexy era uno en un millón!

Sam Smith, como se enteró luego que era su apellido, desapareció a penas sonó la campana, el día de Dean siguió su curso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Okay, Sam estaba bueno y parecía tener más cerebro que salidas. Al parecer, Smith tenía dieciséis, un año menos que el resto del curso, ya que debieron adelantarle de curso al ver que parecía saberse las respuestas al punto que a veces él le daba la clase a la profesora.

-Dean disfruta tener sexo con lencería de mujer-

El de pelo algo largo parecía amistoso.

-Dean prefiere ser el de abajo y la posición de la vaquerita-

Al principio de curso parecía algo tímido con respecto a los demás, pero, a medida que las semanas fueron pasando, Sam hablaba más y más con el resto del curso. Claro que Dean nunca habló con él, por alguna razón, sentía retorcijones en el estómago cada vez que se encontraba a poca distancia.

-¿Dean?- Le llamó la atención Cas con su rostro monótono; bueno, más bien cierto chico nuevo que entró para comprarse un agua en la cafetería.

-¿Hm?- Respondió distraído con el tema de Smith en su cabeza.

-Gabriel contaba tus preferencias sexuales- Eso sacó a Dean de sus pensamientos.

-¿¡Qué?!-

-Que Gabriel…-

-Sí, sí, ya escuché, Cas- Dijo, apretando el puente de su nariz en busca de paciencia -¿Qué sucede?- Gabriel Novak elevó una ceja.

-Querrás decir, ¿qué te sucede a ti?- Hizo un gesto exagerado con su paleta, indicando toda su persona.

-¿A dónde creen que vaya?-

-¿Quién?- Preguntaron los tres, Charlie Bradbury, amiga intima de Dean, uniéndose a la conversación. Winchester hizo un gesto a Samuel, quien ahora pagaba su botella de agua y, afirmando el punto de Dean, salía por la puerta hacia el patio.

-¿Smith?- Dijo Charlie –No puede ir más lejos que el estacionamiento- Comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es un buen chico- Otorgó Castiel –Una vez me trajo un libro sobre abejas- Una ínfima sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro.

-Comparte sus dulces- Dijo Gabe con su chupetín en la boca, como si esas tres palabras definieran a una persona; seguramente para él lo hacían, pensó Dean. Sonrió de forma idiota.

-No sabía que a los Novak les gustaran altos y castaños- Cas tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse ligeramente, Gabriel solo le guiñó un ojo mientras que Charlie, confirmada homosexual, arrugó su nariz.

Los tres eran amigos de toda la vida, Castiel iba un año más abajo que Dean y Gabriel, por lo que tendría la edad de Sam; sin embargo a Charlie, aunque era menor que Dean por meses, le habían subido de curso tal cual el nuevo.

Dean pudo capturar la imagen de la pierna de Sam antes de que desapareciera por la puerta, él comenzara a prestarle algo más de atención a su comida y de que Gabriel comenzara a hablar de la última porno que alquilo.

Dean todavía sentía escalofríos con esa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean estaba de mal humor. Todo había comenzado a las tres y veinte, cuando su profesor de historia, Bobby Singer, llegó.

A Dean le caía bien Bobby, había sido compañero y amigo de su padre cuando este estaba en la marina y Singer estaba rindiendo mitad del profesorado entre las salinas aguas. Pero a veces traía estas estúpidas ideas que te hacían creer que los profesores deliraban y no diferenciaban buenas ideas de la demencia.

-Los voy a poner en grupos de a dos para hacer el trabajo de la primera Guerra Mundial; y el primero que diga _"Aww"_ le pateo el trasero-

' _Los voy a poner'_.

 _Los. Voy. A. Poner._

Eso no era lo mismo que: "Harán un trabajo de a dos".

No.

Esto significaba que él los iba a ubicar con quien quisiese.

Aunque Dean no estaba molesto con que le haya tocado Meg Masters, una perra absoluta pero el _crush_ definitivo de Cas; sino que algo decepcionado, después de todo, a Gabriel le había tocado Sam.

Estaba contento de ver a su amigo de forma tan natural frente a alguien; él solía esconderse debajo de chistes malos, sexo y caramelos para no tener que enfrentar la ardua tarea de sociabilizar. No obstante, al Winchester le causaba un retorcijón enorme cada vez que se giraba en su banco y los veía hablar.

Dean no le prestó atención al sentimiento y siguió con el trabajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean Winchester gruñó desalentado; Gabriel y Sam parecían llevarse de maravilla.

No le malentiendan, Dean estaba contento de que Gabe encontrara a alguien con quien pudiera sonreír y hablar de trivialidades tanto como lo hacía con Cas, Charlie o el mismo Winchester; pero cuando el chico comenzó a desaparecer en los recreos para estar con su nuevo amigo y a hablar todo el tiempo de lo bueno que estaba el otro o de la cantidad de cosas en común que tenían él quería romper los vidrios con su silla.

A la decima vez de la segunda semana que se giró a ver como Sam y Gabriel hablaban en la hora de historia, Meg suspiró exasperada.

-¿Nuevo ligue, Winchester?- Sonrió ladinamente al ver la confusión de Dean –Tranquilo, borrego, hasta que tengan la tercera cita hay esperanzas; ya sabes, antes de que se lo cojan… o que coja a otro, si esa es su clase- Dijo con ojos malévolos, casi que brillaban negros en contraste de la luz artificial que colgaba del techo del aula.

El chico miró hacia atrás de nuevo solo para dejar salir un jadeo ahogado, Sam le miraba; sus ojos avellana con un tinte verdoso fijos en los jade suyos.

Una sonrisita de lado y una inclinación para cuchichear algo sin dejar de mirarle y él ya sentía sus piernas temblar; vio los músculos del joven marcarse cuando se inclinaba, sus labios ser mordisqueados, ¡y sus grandes manos, Dios!

Manos que podrían estar sujetando su cadera, moviéndola abajo y arriba, entrando en su cuerpo con tanta pasión y rudeza que el cabezal de una cama normal no aguantaría los golpes contra la pared y…

Dean se sintió enrojecer hasta las orejas; se removió incómodo y se dirigió hacia Bobby agradeciendo que hoy su playera fuera lo suficientemente grande.

-¿Qué pasa, Dean?- Preguntó el profesor de gorra.

-Lo siento pero, ¿puedo ir al baño?- Bobby Singer suspiró.

-¿Es urgente?- _¡Oh rayos sí!_

Se mordió el labio y asintió con su cabeza.

-Apúrate muchacho-

Ay Bobby, si los ojos penetrantes que sentía en la nuca eran reales, y la erección en sus pantalones le gritaba que si, no sabía si tendría que quedarse tiempo de sobra para no provocar sospechas.

Sus clases del día terminaron; Meg se sonreía, Sam parecía tan desaparecido como siempre y Dean se encontraba en el baño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Definitivamente Smith tenía algo con él. Si bien todavía no se habían dicho palabra, Sam le mandaba miradas furtivas a todas horas; a veces, incluso unas sonrisitas en los pasillos cuando hablaba con Gabe sobre Dios sabrá qué; a Dean le gustaban esas sonrisas ligeras que le causaban hoyuelos y líneas de expresión en la frente.

Hablando del diablo; Dean se había comprometido a principio de año a llevar a los Novak a su casa todos los miércoles en el Impala que su papá le había regalado a sus dieciséis; sin embargo, Gabriel parecía súper entretenido hablando con Sam en el capot del auto del más chico.

Se encontraban a uno o dos pies de distancia uno del otro, mientras que, a menos de diez metros, Dean esperaba fuera de su bebé a que se dignara a ir para poder irse.

Sam pareció notar su inquietud en seguida, pero solo sonrió de lado y, revoloteando sus ojos ante un obvio comentario sarcástico de su acompañante, Samuel Smith agarró al mayor de sus caderas y lo pegó a él; con manos ahora en sus bolsillos traseros, caderas contra caderas y ojos fijos en Dean, Sam comenzó a susurrarle algo a su amigo, mordisqueando o pegando suaves lametadas a la oreja ajena de vez en cuando.

Lo siguiente que Dean supo fue que tenía a Gabriel frente a él, con un prominente bulto enfundado en sus jeans, parecido al suyo la verdad, y un obvio sonrojo…

¡POR AMOR A TODO LO VIVO!

¡UN SONROJO!

¡DE GABRIEL!

Sam debía ser todo un Dios del sexo para hacer sonrojar a alguien como… ¡como Gabe, por todos los ángeles!

Dean conocía al chico desde sus cinco años y nunca, NUNCA en su puta vida, lo había visto así de necesitado; estaba seguro de que pareció un pez boqueando fuera del agua hasta que el otro terminó de explicar que se iba a tener sexo de verdad, que no le llamaran por nada en el mundo y desapareció con el chico más alto.

Dean juraba no recordar cuando fue que se metió en su bebé.

-¿Qué, por todos los cielos, acaba de suceder ahí?- Parecía no haber sido el único en notarlo.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?- Preguntó Charlie, quien siempre viajaba con ellos.

-Que…que se iba a tener el mejor sexo de su vida…o algo así…que no llamáramos o nos cortaba con una minipimer y nos tira a Cerbero…-

-Ese perro es una animalada- Los dos amigos sonrieron por su broma tan mala, Dean solo podía mirar al horizonte, sus manos agarradas al manubrio con tanta fuerza que se le estaban poniendo blancas; sentía la ira fluir desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas hasta el resto del cuerpo.

¡¿QUÉ LE PASABA!?

…

…

Bueno…

-¿Dean?-

Solo quizás…

-¿Dean, estás bien?-

..Quizás un poquito…

-¡Dean!-

-¡MIERDA, ME GUSTA SAM SMITH!-

-¿¡QUÉ?!-

Puta madre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era…era frustrante. Su vida se había convertido en un infierno en cuestión de un día y ahora le resultaba frustrante tan solo mirar la irritante sonrisa de su amigo; enserio, ¡Dean estaba a un paso de borrársela del rostro!

-…y luego hizo ese movimiento tan, tan, AHHHH- Rió su amigo, Dean quería estamparlo contra una pared.

-Este Sam garcha de maravilla; sí, ya lo entendí, ¿¡ok?!- Casi gritó en el medio de la explicación de Helen; creyó escuchar una risita de fondo y… ¡Hablando de Roma! El forro de Samuel Smith le sonreía a la distancia; hizo un movimiento de mano con la sonrisa burlona todavía en el rostro.

¡¿QUIÉN SE CREÍA!?

-Hey, amigo, cálmate un poco; ¿sucedió algo en esas _deliciosas_ horas que no estuve?- Dijo, guiñando un ojo en la dirección de Sam, quien elevó las cejas divertido.

¡¿Qué mal había hecho Dean en su otra vida, eh!?

¿¡Acaso había arroyado a un cachorro?!

¿¡Se cogió a su hermano capaz?!

No, seguramente arroyó a un cachorro mientras cogía con su hermano, solo aquello explicaría su mala fortuna.

Winchester gruñó a la tercera vez que descubrió a Gabriel lamiendo, de forma un poco más sugestiva de lo deseado para los ojos humanos, su paleta en la dirección de Sam.

¡Oh por todos -! Esta iba a ser la clase más larga de la historia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso. ¿Por qué? Sam había comenzado a comer su almuerzo en la cafetería, nada más simple que aquello, ¿no?

¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!

Smith comía como si fuera una estrella porno. Cómo carajos lo hacía, Dean no tenía ni puta idea, pues estaba seguro que él parecía una especie de Wendigo cuando comía; sin embargo, Sam tenía esa pequeña peculiaridad que hacía a Dean ver una polla en vez de un sándwich en su boca.

¡Y que le parta un rayo si no decía la verdad; Samuel estaba pasando la frutilla a secas por su garganta y Winchester estaba que se moría!

¡Diablos! ¿Era incluso posible tener un pene semi-erecto por ver a alguien comer?

-¿Ves lo que yo?- Le dijo Gabe, su voz sonando una octava más baja.

-¡Oh Dios _sí_!- Gruñó como respuesta.

-¿Quieren baldes para disimular un poco la baba?- Preguntó Charlie divertida.

Dean iba a responder algo inteligente, ¡lo juraba! Pero esos ojos marrón-verdosos del chico nuevo le enfocaron y no pudo decir nada. Vio como Sam miraba debajo de su mesa, casi perforando debajo de los jeans y como una pequeña sonrisita le bailaba en los labios; estuvo tan jodido cuando distinguió lo que los labios vocalizaron antes de que el chico saliera del lugar:

"Salgamos de aquí."

El castaño pegó un salto enseguida.

-¿Dean?-

-Voy al baño; los veo en la salida-

Y desapareció tras en la dirección del baño, donde Sam le esperaba ya listo tras la puerta.

Oh, como se iría al infierno luego de aquello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean y Sam todavía intentaban recobrar la respiración tirados en la cama de Smith; el chico le regaló una sonrisa radiante mientras le envolvía la cadera; dejándole un ligero beso en la sien.

-Estuvo bien, ¿no?- Dijo Sam con su voz grave y satisfecha; dibujando pequeños círculos en la base de la espalda de su acompañante.

-Hmmm- Respondió un agotado Dean, envolviendo con lentitud sus piernas entre las ajenas.

Ya llevaban cuatro meses saliendo luego de ese encuentro en el baño y Dean no cambiaría su rutina con Sam por nada. Se había enterado que la "cosa" con Gabriel solo era un plan entre Smith y Novak; y se había reído bastante luego, al pensar en lo raras que le habrían parecido las caripelas de Gabe a su Sam.

-Sammy-

-Hmm-

-Ni se te ocurra ir a pegarte una ducha ahora- Sam rió.

-Yo también te quiero, idiota-


End file.
